


Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e6,2: Mid-November, 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Conditioning, Developing Relationship, Disclosures, F/F, Fucked Up, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Memory Alteration, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Oasis (Overwatch), Past Brainwashing, Poly Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Secrets, Self-Deceptions, Self-Discovery, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Talon!Mercy, Talon!Pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.Moira O'Deorain kept a lot of data secret, and separate, even from her wife, Angela Ziegler - and has no idea why, anymore, really. So she stops.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e6,2: Mid-November, 2077

Angela flipped through the screens of notes on the old-fashioned physical display and keyboard system that had been relocated to their shared office. "I appreciate the access to this data, but - why now?"

"Two reasons.” Moira paused, tapping a finger against her chin. “Well, three, really. The first being... it seems silly to compartmentalise like this. I don't even remember why I was keeping this data separate, anymore, other than as offline backup. The second, and more important reason, being your upcoming trip.”

“Oh - you think it might be useful?” She flipped through the first few pages, skimming the notes, noting more and less important words.

Moira nodded as she settled back into her chair. “You said it yourself: He’s the best in the field. Perhaps having a chance to see what we’re doing will help with your pitch.”

"Ah, yes! You’re right, I’m sure he’ll be interested." She kept skimming. "And the third...?"

"If I am honest?" Moira frowned as her gaze traveled to the ceiling. "I don't trust Sombra not to meddle. As long as you have access, have studied the data, and know what's in it, if she _should_ change something..."

"...I'll notice and can address it." Dr. Ziegler nodded. "Agreed. I like our newest addition, but..." She glanced in the direction of the recovery room. "...she _is_ a handful, and that additional precaution _does_ make sense."

"Before, I dealt with it simply by not having it talking to the network at all. That should remain true."

"Of course."

Dr. O'Deorain laughed, just a bit. "At this rate, I'm going to be back to paper notebooks."

Angela giggled. "Let's not be silly, dear."

"You make me feel silly, sometimes. I never felt silly, before you." Moira brushed her wife's cheek with her fingertips, and Angela nuzzled into them, a bit, eyes half-closed. "I'm... so glad you're here." The goddess of the mind turned as Fareeha appeared at the office door, jacket over her shoulder, black turtleneck quite striking against her muscular body. "Oh, is it lunchtime already?"

"It is," the rocketeer said. "Angela?"

"Fareeha!" She smiled, leaned over, and kissed her wife on the cheek. "Of course, yes."

"Moira? You always work through lunch, but you should not. It's bad for you."

Dr. O'Deorain almost started to decline, looking at the latest results around her, but then looked back to the Egyptian, felt a little warm inside. _It is awfully nice to be... around her..._ She stood a little taller, surprised at herself, finding herself saying, "...yes. You're right.. It is. Thank you, I, I...," she flustered, "let me put away my lab coat, and get my jacket. I would very much like to come along." She looked back to Angela. "If it is all right with you, of course."

Angela beamed, leaned up, and kissed her other wife. "We'll meet you outside."

_Yes,_ Dr. O'Deorain rationalised, putting on her suit coat, _it's better, for, for, thinking, to have a proper meal. 46 minutes is an appropriate rest time for a reason, after all, and... yes. It's... for the best. For the science._ She nodded to herself, as she closed her office door. _And if I happen to enjoy it, where's the harm in that?_

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
